


Bas'alitan

by AlyssAlenko



Series: The Life and Times of Odessa and Alistair [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders Needs a Hug, Dragon age II timeline, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, HoF Anders friendship, HoF Isabella friendship, Love, Sexual Content, Smut, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years after the end of the blight, King Alistair has to go to Kirkwall after Hawke defeated the Arishok in single combat and Meredith is ruling the city. His queen insists on going with him, and she runs into Anders and Isabela, two faces she hasn't seen in a long time. Odessa gives Anders leave to stay in Denerim whenever he likes (which is where he runs after blowing up the chantry). Smutty content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bas'alitan

“No.” Odessa said.

She swung her leg over his lap and straddled her husband to hold him down, as she captured his lips with hers. The two of them were fully clothed and upright at the desk in the study of Denerim Palace, as Alistair was trying to write a missive to Wynne, and then Eamon had summoned them to the throne room.

“Desi, he only summons us when it’s important.” Alistair mused half-heartedly.

Truth be told, he’d love to kiss her senseless and take her on the desk, but Eamon really only did summon them when it was important. Odessa rocked her hips against his erection—which was straining against his pants, begging to be freed, and she knew she held all the cards once again. She smirked at him, and got off.

“All right... let’s go see Eamon.” She panted, leaning up against the edge of the desk.

“You little minx...”

Alistair glared at her; she knew he couldn’t go see Eamon...let alone leave the room with a bulging, uncomfortable and painful erection out there for everyone to see...and so she got her wish, but on his terms this time. He stood slowly and dropped his pants and underwear freeing himself, the action making him let out an audible sigh of relief.

“Better?” Odessa asked, giggling quietly.

“Much, but I’m not done yet.” He replied.

She didn’t even have a chance to move before he closed the space in between them in two steps, took her in his arms, and flipped her around. He unbuttoned the back of her dress quickly and it slid to the ground, pooling around her ankles, before he peeled her small clothes from her body. He bent her over the desk, spreading her wide as he did so.

“I like it when you take charge...” She gasped as he slid two fingers inside of her.

She was wet and very ready for him.

“You haven’t seen anything yet. I’m going to tease you so hard, you’ll be begging me to let you come by the time I’m done.”

Grinning, he began pulling his fingers in and out of her torturously slow, but she was being punished, and every time she tried to gyrate her hips to make him go faster he stopped. She whimpered. Alistair removed his fingers and replaced them with his bulging manhood, but only the tip.

“Please...” She begged, as he leaned forward, pushing in about half way and grabbed her hands in his and plastered them to the desk.

“No.” He rolled his hips, still wedged inside her entrance.

She growled in pleasure.

“You’re just a little vindictive.” Odessa teased, breathlessly.

Alistair kissed her spine gently and sheathed himself all the way inside her and began pumping slowly even though his body ached for her too; he’d wanted to go slow, but he was so deep inside her, he got sloppy. And so, realizing that they should go to the throne room, he relinquished one of her hands and slipped his right hand between her legs and drew circles on her pearl with his finger. She moaned. Knowing she was nearing the edge, he stopped and grabbed her hips, suddenly pounding into her hard and fast. Odessa’s insides tightened and stretched, eagerly accepting this pace as his shaft stroked her mound furiously, bringing her closer and closer...but Alistair hit it before her. He emptied himself inside of her, and held himself still, grunting in pleasure.

“Please.” Odessa begged again...she wanted to be there with him, and was so close to breaking over the threshold of mindless oblivion.

Alistair smiled and pulled out of her, making her frown. Why was he torturing her like this? Wasn’t sex what he wanted too? As she started to straighten in annoyance and frustration, he placed a hand on her lower back, and kept her bent over.

“Don’t move, I planned it like this for a reason...”

She sucked in her breath when she felt his hot and moist breath against her swollen sex, just before he took her nub in his mouth, suckling it and tugging on it gently. Odessa gripped the edges of the desk so hard, her knuckles turned white. His tongue flicked inside her, and she wondered if he could taste himself down there. He could.

“Oh...OH!” She managed. “More...”

It was a demand.

“Anything you want.”

He kissed her clit, suckled it again, and drew his tongue across it roughly, before swirling his tongue around it slowly. Oh the things he realized would drive her slowly insane. He licked it again.

“More.” She ordered, panting.

And he was happy to oblige, licking fast and hard. The coil that and been building inside her finally snapped and she collapsed over the desk. The little Templar really was all grown up.

“Now, we can go see Eamon.” He panted, looking rather pleased with himself.

 

“Good morning, Eamon.” Odessa greeted, enthused by the morning’s recent events.

She skipped across the throne room and kissed the old man’s cheek, before settling in her throne, as Alistair walked stately across the room like the king he was and sat in the throne next to his wife, and took her hand. Eamon looked mildly amused, probably knowing exactly what they’d been up to, and why they had taken so long.

“Good morning, Odessa.” He chuckled.

“What brings you to our neck of the woods? How are Connor and Isolde?” Odessa asked, getting right down to the point.

She leaned forward, and put her chin in her palm.

“They’re perfectly fine...the buttons on the back of your dress are askew, Odessa dear.” Eamon told her.

“Alistair!”

“I’m sorry; I was in a hurry! Turn, and I’ll fix it for you.”

As his fingers traipsed across her back, unbuttoning and re-buttoning properly she focused on Eamon. He had summoned them after all, but before he could say a word, the double doors to the throne room burst open and everyone was greeted by three children squealing. Odessa was sure they hadn’t been summoned.

“Eamon!” They squealed in unison, but as they ran for the old man, Odessa cleared her throat.

“Alyss, Bryce, Cailan come here. Eamon has important business to discuss with your father and I... besides, he’s too old to have three seven year olds jumping on him.”

“Yes, momma.” Alyss sighed, going to sit on the arm of her mother’s throne.

Bryce and Cailan hung their heads dejectedly, and followed suit, Bryce sitting on the other arm, and Cailan sat in her mother’s lap. Alistair smiled at his family, as his wife began fussing with their youngest triplet’s messy dirty blonde hair.

“Alistair, I need you to go to Kirkwall. There is a Ferelden there who just defeated the Arishok in single combat, and became champion of the city.” Eamon explained. “She was at Ostagar.”

“The Arishok? Head of the Qunari military who makes all under him adhere strictly to the Qun? She must’ve become bas’alitan in order for him to even accept—or issue as the case may be—such a challenge.” Odessa exclaimed a little awed.

Five heads turned in her direction.

“What?” Alistair asked suddenly. “Desi, you just spoke a completely different language.”

She shrugged. “I was bas’alitan—one worthy of following. I found Asala, the soul sword of Sten... Sorry...a Sten of the Bere’sad, and became one as well. I thought I was the only bas—foreigner—to ever receive that honor. I was kadan to him—100% respected.”

Alistair reached over and took his wife’s hand in his once more and brought it to his lips. He remembered finding Sten’s sword in Redcliff. After flirting with the dwarf and getting nowhere, she had threatened Dwyn with Sten tearing his arms off before Dwyn cowered, and gave them the key to his lock box. Eamon just smiled.

“Kirkwall’s Knight Commander has gone power crazy since the Arishok killed the viscount, and is currently in charge of the city.”

“I’ll head there immediately.” Alistair agreed reluctantly.

Odessa knew that tone; they hated leaving each other.

“I’d like to go along as well.” She said suddenly, and then fixed her gaze on her children. “How would you three like to stay with your uncle Fergus for a few days? Tamara and Drake are probably dying to see you in Highever.”

One year after Odessa became queen, Fergus had found someone and remarried. While his new wife Reita, could never replace his first wife Oriana, he did love her. Shortly after that, Reita became pregnant and gave birth to Drake who was two years younger than the triplets, Tamara his younger sister was four...three years stood between her and the triplets, but the five of them got along fabulously.

Alistair grinned from ear to ear. “Would you?”

“Of course, love.” Odessa smiled.

If they hadn’t of had Alyss in between them, they would’ve kissed each other long and hard, without any regard to who was watching...but they’d have to make do with just holding tightly onto each other’s hands for the moment. Alyss nodded slowly, after silently conferring with her younger siblings.

“Would Uncle Nathaniel be there too?” She asked.

Odessa and Alistair both shrugged.

“Who’s to say? Eamon, is Teagan going as well? Normally when you send Alistair away from me, you drag Teagan away from Kaitlyn to go with him.” Odessa continued.

Eamon nodded. “He should arrive within the hour.”

“Plenty of time.” Alistair winked at his wife.

She smiled, as their children hopped down off her chair and lap, and proceeded to clamber down from the throne pedestal and grab Eamon’s hands and drag him up to their room so he could help them pack for a week in Highever. Odessa watched them go until she felt a gentle hand under her chin, drawing her emerald gaze into the piercing amber eyes of her husband.

“I love you.” She whispered.

Alistair smiled. “I know and I love you too.”

Their lips crashed together frantically and hungrily, as he pulled her up out of her throne where she melted into his arms. She couldn’t help remembering the circumstances that had catapulted them both into ruling an entire kingdom. Odessa had sprung the engagement on him at the landsmeet—even though she hadn’t cared two figs about being queen, but she wasn’t going to sit idly by and let Eamon propose that the love of her life marry that double-crossing bitch Anora.

Alistair’s smile had lit up the room when she’d told the landsmeet that he would rule with her beside him, luckily as the daughter of Teryn Bryce Cousland and Teyrna Eleanor Cousland as well as exposing Logain’s treachery had gotten the landsmeet behind her decision and after defeating the Archdemon the Architect had woken up, Alistair had been crowned and six months later they were married. And she had to run off to Amaranthine and deal with the Wardens almost immediately—but after that was sorted, the two were inseparable. At least they’d gotten to have a proper honeymoon before she left even if it was three months before their actual wedding...a honeymoon that had unexpectedly resulted in the triplets. They had had another after she came back from Amaranthine.

“Not here, love.” Odessa muttered against his lips, as he hooked her left leg around his waist.

He knew it wasn’t the time, considering Teagan would arrive at any moment, but he needed to have her this close. Odessa loved this man dearly, and she was always content just to shower him with kisses and tangle her fingers into his short dirty blonde hair, as he pushed a stray strand of red hair out her face. Amber-brown eyes stared down into pale green, before he cupped her face in his hands, and brought their lips together in the gentlest and love laced kiss.

Someone cleared their throat.

“Go away Teagan.” Alistair muttered quietly, making Odessa giggle.

“Now is that any way to talk to your uncle?” Teagan chuckled as the two rulers of Ferelden extricated themselves from one another.

“You do have terrible timing.” Odessa admitted wryly, approaching him and kissing his cheek quickly.

“Are you ready, your highness?” Teagan asked.

He looked at Alistair, not knowing that the two of them were in this together. Alistair shook his head sheepishly as Odessa snorted with laughter; they could have had plenty of time to get ready to leave had they not spent the first hour of Eamon’s visit upstairs in the study having sex...

“Not really...I was...” He paused searching for the right word. “...distracted...by my beautiful wife.”

“We were having fantastic sex in the study. We’ll be ready in two shakes.” Odessa shrugged.

Her bluntness was one of the things Alistair loved about her—even though it made both Teagan and himself turn red. Still, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she crossed the throne room and pulled open the heavy double doors at the same time, when a normal person would open them one at a time because of the weight. The two of them smiled in spite of themselves watching her. Teagan was the first to snap back. This was his nephew’s wife after all...even if she had flirted with him relentlessly.

“I’m sorry...we?” He asked tentatively.

Odessa turned. “I’m coming too.”

“Your majesty, I don’t think that’s a good idea...what if we get into trouble? Like an ambush or the carriage breaks?” Teagan spluttered.

“I’m more than capable of handling myself...or are you forgetting who slayed the archdemon and the mother? Plus, I’m good with my hands.” She winked at her husband the moment the double entendre was out of her mouth.

Alistair and Teagan both jumped when she let out a shrill whistle. There was a scuffling noise from somewhere down the hall, before a large brown ball of fur and muscle launched through the double doors at Odessa. She laughed as she fell to the floor. Alistair stood up immediately to help her but she waved him off.

“Krytz.” She giggled, sitting up so her mabari sat happily in as much of her lap as he could and tried to lick her face, but she held him back. “Do you want to go on a trip?”

He let out an enthusiastic bark. Odessa smiled and scratched him behind the ears which set his whole lower half wagging with his tiny tail. She gently pushed him off of her and stood up, her hand resting on his head, before turning to Alistair and beckoning him with two of her fingers. He grinned and descended the stairs from the throne pedestal.

“Dear husband, I’ll need help with all of these buttons.” Odessa giggled, motioning over her shoulder at the twenty buttons down her back.

Alistair scooped her up in his arms, and rushed her out of the throne room, Krytz bounding alongside them. Teagan chuckled—it was nice to see his nephew happy and still so in love with his wife, eight years and three children later.

 

“Oh well. Back to the old ball and chain.” Alistair said.

Teagan shook his head. “The queen hates it when you call her that.”

“She may have slayed an archdemon...but I’m not afraid of her.”

“Keep telling yourself that, your majesty.” Teagan chuckled.

Odessa had been watching the whole encounter with Meredith and Alistair and Elyssia Hawke, from the balcony above, unbeknownst to everyone standing below. Alistair and Teagan had snuck out before she and Krytz had woken, and come to try to do this on their own...but she couldn’t figure out why.

“It’s not so bad. At least it’s a reason for him to come home in one piece.” Odessa sighed, stately descending the stairs with Krytz keeping pace beside her.

She beamed as the recognition dawned on Anders’ and Isabella’s faces as they heard her voice and looked up into her face. Anders was the first to move. He had a huge grin on his face as he broke away from the group to come give her a hug—after all, she’d been the one to free him from the circle, and give him Ser-Pounce-A-Lot, as well as flirting with him every chance she got. She’d only been the first person to beat Isabella at cards ever.

“Odessa!” He cried. “What are you doing here?”

“Taking in the scenery.” She chuckled, holding Anders at arms-length to get a good look at him, before whispering. “How’s Justice?”

Anders shook his head.

“Still vengeful.” He whispered back.

Odessa sighed, and turned to Isabella. “Isabella...I would hug you too but I like my coin pouch where it is.”

The two of them laughed.

“Odessa you look amazing. You have to tell me your secret.” Isabella said.

“I’m a mother now...I had triplets; it’s a maternal glow.”

Alistair and Teagan just smiled as they shook their heads at her; she certainly knew how to diffuse tension in a room, neither of them knew why they’d tried to do this without her—somehow she always oozed trustworthy. Alistair approached her and kissed her cheek, which made Isabella make an obscene comment. Odessa rolled her eyes.

“Wait...you two know the Hero of Ferelden?” Hawke spluttered.

“Odessa’s the first person to ever beat me at cards and I taught her the duelist style of fighting.” Isabella replied.

“She conscripted me into the wardens and saved me from having to go back to the circle…where I’d already escaped nine times; she gave me my freedom and Ser-Pounce-A-Lot.” Anders smiled fondly.

“I miss that cat; he was so cute, and very adept at fighting darkspawn! I hope Nathaniel is taking good care of him.” Odessa turned to Hawke. “You must be Elyssia Hawke, and I recognize the face of your other compatriot from Ostagar—Aveline wasn’t it?”

Odessa had run all over that camp her first day...helping prisoners, collecting herbs for poultices, eavesdropping, flirting with Daveth and Alistair, and playing with Krytz and the other mabari. It was a wonder she could remember anything after meeting Alistair, but she hadn’t known she was meeting the love of her life and her everything that day. Aveline and Elyssia both bowed.

“It’s an honor, your majesty.” They said in unison.

Alistair, Teagan and Anders chuckled.

“Odessa hates that title.” Anders clarified.

“See the tiny frown?” Teagan teased.

“Desi prefers informality...so do I if I’m being honest.” Alistair tugged her closer.

Aveline and Elyssia both laughed, before bowing once more. They needed to move on, and the king and queen of Fereldan fully understood—they missed their kids; it was time for them to return to Denerim and be catapulted back into ruling—the break was nice, but couldn’t be a regular occurrence. Odessa caught Anders by the arm before he left.

“If you ever need anything, my door is always open to you. No matter what.” She whispered.

He gave her a small smile. “Thanks.”

Alistair cocked his head to the side.

“What was that about?”

“Anders always seems to find trouble; I was just offering sanctuary should he ever need it. Let’s go home, I miss the triplets.” She sighed.


End file.
